It's the Sky above
by KuraiDoku
Summary: Das Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges steht bevor. Russland marschiert in Deutschland ein und nur das Schicksal scheint die zwei Seelen wieder zueinander führen zu wollen. RuxPru


Wann hatten wir begonnen, uns gegenseitig die Schuld zu zuschieben und uns gegenseitig zu verletzen? Ohne es zu bemerken hatten wir eine Ebene betreten, die wir wohl hätten meiden sollen. 

Ich spürte, wie die Hitze des Sommers auf meiner Haut brannte, während ich in einem dieser vielen Bunker ausharrte, die an den Grenzen gezogen wurden. Die grüne Uniform war so unerträglich warm, dass ich bereits aufgegeben hatte, mir den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen und stattdessen den Kolben meines Gewehres umklammerte. Die großen Nationen waren in einen Kampf geraten, aus dem es kaum ein zurück zu geben schien. Was war, würde nie wieder sein und was kommen mochte, war so unklar, wie der wolkenverhangenen Himmel bei Nacht.

Meine Kameraden hatten aufgegeben. Sie wollten nicht mehr gegen die anderen Mächte kämpfen. Schon gar nicht gegen Russland, das so hartnäckig voran rückte, dass sich mir die Nackenhaare sträubten. Wieso war es so weit gekommen? Hatte das Volk sich so von diesem einen Menschen beeinflussen lassen, dass es selbst durch den Tod für ihn ging? Oder besaß er einfach diese Art, Menschen für sich sterben zu lassen? Ich schätze, von beidem ein bisschen. 

Plötzlich ein Pfeifen, das sich aus einer Entfernung näherte und immer lauter wurde. Mit einem Hechtsprung unter den nächsten Tisch gesellte sich mich zu meinen Freunden, ehe ein betäubender Knall die Luft und die Erde um uns erschütterte. Dreck rieselte von der Decke und ich wusste, dass der Einschlag nicht weit von uns entfernt liegen musste. Hoffentlich waren nicht schon wieder dutzende Soldaten dabei ums Leben gekommen.

„Wir sollten einen Blick riskieren..." hörte ich jemanden neben mir murmeln und doch ahnte ich, dass es keine gute Idee sein mochte. Sollte ich ihn aufhalten? Vermutlich hätte ich das tun sollen, denn je weniger wir wurden, um so gefährlicher schien das Terrain für uns zu werden. Dennoch schwieg ich, schob mich unter dem Holz wieder vor und richtete meine Uniform.

„Wir haben den Befehl, in den Bunkern auszuharren." Ein weiterer Kamerad sprach und ich hörte dabei das Klopfen auf den Stoff seiner Sachen, als auch er sich etwas säuberte. Eigentlich war es ja nicht der Ort für irgendwelche Gepflogenheiten und doch war es das Einzige, was uns geblieben war.

„Und warten, bis uns die Decke auf den Kopf fällt? Ich bevorzuge es, im Kampf zu sterben!" Der erste Soldat sprach wieder, pumpte seine Brust auf und gab einen festen Schlag darauf, ehe er zur Tür stapfte und sie aufriss. Sofort drang der Staub des Aufpralls in unseren Bunker und mir fiel es schwer zu atmen. Dass sich unter dem trockenen Geruch auch der von Leichen mischte, waren wir schon so gewohnt, dass nur kurz die Übelkeit in unsere Gesichter trat.

Meinem Kameraden folgten Weitere und ich wusste, ich war allein. Und so wartete ich. In der stillen Hoffnung, dass sie zurück kehren würden, saß ich hinter der Tür, meine Waffe im Anschlag und die Sinne geschärft. Doch sie kamen nicht zurück. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie Schutz in einem anderen Bunker gefunden hatten, oder ob die Feinde schon so nahe waren, dass man sie schlichtweg nieder geschossen hatte, aber letztlich spielte es keine Rolle mehr, oder? 

Die Tage gingen dahin. Ich hatte weder einen Kalender, noch eine Uhr, an der ich absehen konnte, wie spät oder welcher Tag es wohl sein mochte. Lediglich das Aufkommen von Tag und Nacht wurde mir gewahr und die Tatsache, dass mein Vorrat langsam zur Neige ging.

Gerade öffnete ich meine Wasserflasche, um einen kleinen Schluck daraus zu nehmen, als das Trampeln von Stiefeln meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sofort drehte ich den Deckel wieder zu, legte die Flasche zu meinen Füßen auf den staubigen Boden und machte mich bereit, dass jeden Moment Soldaten hier eindringen würden.

Ich spürte, wie mein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Mein Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren und für Sekunden spielte sich meine Umgebung in vollkommener Langsamkeit ab.

So bemerkte ich die Fliege, die an der Decke entlang surrte, ehe sie sich auf die provisorische Lampe setzte. Der Staub, der vom einfallenden Licht der kleinen Löcher zu glitzern begann. Und die Tür, die aufgetreten wurde und hinter der ich vorsprang, um meine Waffe in Anschlag zu nehmen und auf den eintretenden Feind zu zielen.

Russen. So weit waren sie also schon gekommen?

Nicht allein von der Hitze lief der Schweiß nun über meinen Rücken und hinterließ ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Ich starrte dem Feind direkt in die Augen – sie waren Eisblau, starrten mich entsetzt an, und hier und da schauten wenige, blonde Strähnen hervor.

Plötzlich Stimmen. Ich verstand nicht was sie sagten, aber sicherlich wollten sie von ihrem Kameraden wissen, ob er jemanden gefunden hatte. Da er allerdings nicht antwortete, stießen sie an seine Seite und erhoben ebenfalls die Waffen gegen mich.

Während das Rauschen in meinen Ohren unerträglich wurde, kam ich zu einem Entschluss. Dabei bemerkte ich, wie sie in gebrochenem Deutsch befahlen, dass ich meine Waffe fallen lassen sollte – ich tat es nicht. Stattdessen hob ich sie noch ein Stück und drückte ab. 

Die Kugeln hatten ihren Weg gefunden. Die Leichen lagen am Eingang und bluteten aus, während ich hier und da begann, die letzten Vorräte zusammen zu suchen und Munition einzustecken. Anschließend schob ich alles auf einen Haufen und zündete alles mit etwas Stroh und einem Feuerzeug an, ehe ich geduckt aus dem Bunker lief. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, wo die Kerle her kamen, gab es noch viele mehr. Und sie würden sicherlich nicht allzu weit weg von hier sein.

Als Erstes visierte ich den nächsten Bunker an, hoffte noch Überlebende zu finden. Doch vergebens. Mein Weg führte mich als nächstes in Richtung Wald, der zwei Kilometer östlich von meinem Bunker liegen musste. Ich ahnte, dass die Russen wohl aus der Richtung gekommen sein mussten, denn wo sollten sie sonst ihr Lager aufschlagen? Der Wald würde ihnen Schutz bieten und sicherlich dachte nicht nur ich an den Schatten, den die Bäume einem darboten.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich jemanden kommen sah oder hörte, wie neuerlich Bomben von weit oben herunter geworfen wurden, warf ich mich in das nächste Schutzloch und presste mein Gesicht an den Boden. Dabei betäubte der Knall meine Ohren für mehrere Minuten und so harrte ich oft eine halbe Ewigkeit an der Stelle aus. Zwischen Leichen meiner Kameraden und meiner Feinde. 

Es musste bereits Nacht gewesen sein, als ich endlich den Wald erreichte. Trotz meiner Ausbildung, in der wir mehr als zehn Kilometer auf unebenem Terrain laufen mussten, waren die zwei Kilometer allein zermürbend gewesen. Die Hitze und das ständige Schutzsuchen waren so anstrengend gewesen, dass ich sofort meine Sachen im Unterholz fallen ließ, als ich einen weiteren Kilometer durch besagtes gelaufen war.

Ich war müde. Sehr sogar. Am liebsten wäre ich an Ort und Stelle eingeschlafen und hätte ignoriert, dass in unmittelbarer Nähe wohl Feinde sein konnten. Doch ich konnte nicht. Zu sehr hing ich an meinem Leben und wollte dem nicht einfach so absagen. So errichtete ich ein kleines Nachtlager, indem ich etwas Unterholz beiseite drückte und mich in die dadurch entstandene Kuhle legte.

Es schien mir unbegreiflich, wie jemand eine solche Schönheit im Laufe seines Lebens ignorieren konnte. Das leise Zirpen der Grillen, die wohl in der Nähe waren, das leise Schuhun des Uhus, bevor er sich auf die Jagd machte. Und dann war da der klare Sternenhimmel, der sich diese Nacht zeigte. 

_Dein heißer Atem lag auf meiner Haut. Ich konnte deine großen Hände an meinem Rücken fühlen, deine Lippen, die sich Stück für Stück über meinen Oberkörper bewegten. Nicht einmal die zarte Folter des Gestrüpps in meinem Rücken hätte etwas gegen die Lust tun können, die ich in diesem Augenblick empfand. Das Beben, das allein durch die Berührungen von dir verursacht wurden..._

_Deine Lippen suchten sich gerade ihren Weg über meinen Bauch, erreichten den Bund meiner Hose, als sie innehielten und eine Markierung hinterließen, die von niemand Anderem hätten eingesehen werden können. Schnell bemerkte ich deine Finger, die sich daran machten, auch den letzten Stoff von meinem Körper zu entfernen, während meine Augen in den klaren Sternenhimmel gerichtet waren – Ich wusste, dass dies eine Erinnerung für Später sein würde, die ich nie mehr vergessen sollte._

_„__Alles okay?" hörte ich deine heisere Stimme nah an meinem Ohr. Ja, es war alles wunderbar. Doch das sagte ich dir nicht. „Natürlich." brummte ich garstig und war mir sicher, einen kleinen Kratzer auf deiner Seele zu hinterlassen, gleichsam wenn dieser mit dem Balsam unserer Sünde wieder geheilt werden mochte._

_Schon oft hatten wir uns getroffen. Wir waren von verschiedenen Völkern und doch hatte ich mich so in deine wundersamen Augen verliebt, dass es mir die Kehle zu schnürte, wenn ich nur an sie dachte. Die Farbe zweier Amethysten, die in deinen Augen ruhten. Und doch hatte ich dir nie gesagt, wie viel Liebe ich für dich empfunden hatte._

_Trotz der Nacht, die wie ein samtenes Tuch über uns lag, konnte ich sehen, wie du lächeltest und ich wusste, dass du immer zu mir stehen würdest, egal wie sehr ich dich verletzen mochte. Und doch wusste ich... Dass ich dich nicht brechen wollte._

Ein unsanfter Stoß riss mich aus dem Dämmerschlaf, in den ich gefallen war. Ohne es zu bemerken, hatten sich die Feinde an geschlichen und beugten nun mit gezückten Waffen über mir – Die Hoffnung, meine Eigene zu ergreifen schwand, als ich sie in den Händen eines Anderen sah, der sie neugierig betrachtete.

„Steh auf!" Wieder dieser gebrochene Dialekt. Ich konnte froh sein, dass sie überhaupt halbwegs Deutsch sprachen. Vielleicht kannten sie dich ja? Doch noch bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, rissen sie mich auf meine Beine und fesselten Unsanft meine Arme hinter dem Rücken, ehe ich vorran in ihr Lager getrieben wurde.

Ich musste noch während ich in den Wald gelaufen war, direkt zwischen die Lager zweier Truppen geraten sein. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie mich nicht sofort eingesammelt hatten, aber ich schätze, das lag an dem Umstand mit der Waffe. Nicht einmal einen Tiger griff man von hinten an, da man Gefahr lief, dennoch getötet zu werden.

Eher Halbherzig ließ ich meine Augen durch das Lager schweifen und bemerkte die Planen, die an den Bäumen befestigt waren und hier und da kleine Feuerchen, die gemacht worden waren. Der Rauch war mit einer Art porigem Stoff aufgehalten worden, was ihn wohl Filtern sollte – erfolgreich, wenn ich bedachte, dass das hier nach einem längeren Wohnsitz aussah.

Vor einem geschlossenen Zelt wurde ich neuerlich in die Knie gezwungen und spürte meine eigene Waffe im Nacken, als einer der Russen etwas sagte. Zu wem konnte ich nicht genau sagen, doch kurz darauf wurde die Plane beiseite gestoßen und mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus.

Dort standest du. Die Uniform stand dir vortrefflich und deine Brust wirkte vor Stolz geschwollen – nichts machte auch nur den Anschein, als ob du mich vermisst haben könntest. Sofort senkte ich meinen Blick, ohne zu bemerken, wie sich deiner auf mich richtete und sich deine schönen Augen weiteten. Doch für ein Plauderstündchen war keine Zeit, denn sofort wurde die Plane erneut beiseite gestoßen und ein deutlich hoch angesehenes Tier trat hervor. Hier und da hingen Abzeichen an seiner Brust, die wohl von Mut und Tapferkeit erzählten, während die Abzeichen auf seinen Schultern von seinem Rang sprachen.

Ein Schlag mit einer Art Gehstock folgte, der mich glatt zu Boden riss. Ob ich gewollt hätte, oder nicht, so musste ich nun aufsehen und spürte den Hass in mir brodeln, während man mich wieder aufsetzte. „Wer... Bist du, Deutscher?" hörte ich die tiefe, kaltblütige Stimme meines Gegenüber und war mir sicher, dass dieser Mann seine Zeit in diesem Land verbracht haben musste, um Sprache und Wesen der hiesigen Menschen zu studieren.

Ich bevorzugte es zu schweigen und spürte dafür sofort die nächste Belohnung – einen neuerlichen Hieb mit dem Stock, dieses Mal in die Rippen. Von einer wusste ich, dass sie gebrochen war. Sofort zog man mich wieder in die hockende Position zurück.

„Wer bist du, Deutscher?" Wieder diese Frage, ruhiger und doch wusste ich, dass der nächste Hieb in mein Gesicht sein würde. „Gilbert Beilschmidt..." knurrte ich widerwillig und spuckte dem Mann vor die Füße – der erwartete Hieb folgte sogleich und trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen, während ich mir wünschte, mal eben mein Gesicht abnehmen zu können.

Es folgten weitere Fragen – wie viele es noch von mir hier im Umkreis gab, wo die Bunker verteilt waren und ob ich irgendwelchen Kontakt zum Hauptsitz hatte. Doch noch immer bervorzugte ich es die meiste Zeit zu schweigen und richtete meinen Blick stur auf einen Punkt in der Luft. Letzten Endes hatte ich mehr Hiebe bekommen, als es wohl angebracht gewesen wäre, um mich tatsächlich zum reden zu bewegen. 

Nun saß ich hier, an einen Baum gebunden und versuchte durch meine gebrochene Nase zu atmen – vergebens. Wie lang würde man mich noch am Leben lassen? Würde man mich vielleicht sogar verwanzen und zum Hauptsitz senden? Oder war es wie einst im Mittelalter – der Kopf wurde abgeschnitten und über die Mauer katapultiert...

„Gilbert" Plötzlich riss mich eine viel zu bekannte Stimme aus den Gedanken und ich hob meinen Blick. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit erkannte ich nur wenig und doch wusste ich, dass nur du es sein konntest, der mit mir sprach.

„Lass mich in Ruhe" zischte ich und klang merkwürdig nasal – hoffentlich gab sich das, sollt meine Nase wieder verheilt sein. Und es wäre ein Wunder gewesen, wenn du jetzt auf mich gehört hättest. Stattdessen sah ich, wie du dich vor mich hocktest und mir liebevoll über den hellen Haarschopf streicheln wolltest – ich drehte den Kopf weg.

„Warum hast du dich so geweigert, ihm zu antworten? Er hätte dich nicht geschlagen, wenn du es-"

„Sei ruhig!" Ich funkelte dich böse an, was in Anbetracht eines blauen Auges mehr als skurril aussehen musste. „Was weißt du schon? Geh zurück in dein Zelt und lass mich zufrieden!"

„..." Ich wusste, dass ich dich wieder verletzt haben musste – jedenfalls wäre es der Fall gewesen, wenn nicht so viel Zeit vergangen wäre, seit dem ich einfach von dir gegangen war, dein Herz zerbrechend und den Schmerz des Meinen ignorierend.

„Warum...?" Deine Stimme senkte sich und anfänglich hatte ich vor gehabt, dich genervt anzusehen – ich hatte dir ja schließlich eben gesagt, was ich von der Sache hielt, oder nicht? Doch sobald ich in deine Augen sah, erkannte ich die Tränen, die sich darin sammelten. Wann warst du so geworden? Nie hatte ich dich weinen sehen – stets ein liebevolles Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und niemals Traurigkeit zeigend. Und nun das...?

„Warum... Bist du einfach verschwunden...?" Ich bemerkte das Zittern in deiner Stimme und wie krampfhaft du deine Finger in den Erdboden bohrtest. Ich würde dir die Antwort nicht sagen können. Du musstest mich hassen. So sehr, dass du keine Scheu davor haben würdest, mich umzubringen. Also atmete ich tief durch.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich würde ewig bei jemandem wie Dir sein wollen?" Ich setzte gezielt an. Ich würde dich verletzen, deine Seele verstümmeln, bis du es einsiehst und dem mit meinem Tode ein Ende setzt. „Du warst nichts weiter als ein weiteres Spielzeug für mich. Durch dich kam ich an Informationen, an die sonst niemand Anderes gekommen wäre. Mir lag nichts an dir. Das tat es nie. Du bedeutest mir nichts und wenn meine augenscheinliche Situation nicht so beklemmend wäre, würde ich dich erschießen. Schließlich bist du nur ein weiterer Russe, der das Gras von unten wachsen sehen soll!"

All das war so falsch, dass es an meinen Nerven zerrte, dich derart anzulügen. Selbst nach all den Jahren, die nun seit unserem letzten Beisammensein vergangen waren, liebte ich dich noch mehr als je zu vor. Allein deine jetzige Anwesenheit beweist es mir doch.

„Das... Ist nicht wahr..., oder?" Ich musste dir fest in die Augen sehen. Ich wusste, dass du in den Meinen nach der Lüge suchtest und ich musste verhindern, dass du sie fandest.

„Ivan, mach die Augen auf. Denkst du ich will mit dir zusammen sein? Du bist abgrundtief gestört und jeder, der noch halbwegs bei Verstand ist, meidet und hasst dich. Also sieh es ein."

Die Tränen, die du versuchtest zurück zu halten, liefen nun stumm über deine Wangen, während du mir weiter in die Augen sahst. Wie lange konnte ich diese Folter durchhalten? Nichts war im Vergleich dazu schmerzhafter, als zu wissen, dass ich dich gerade zerbrach wie einen dünnen Zweig. 

Die Minuten verstrichen, ich hatte beschlossen meine Augen zu senken und etwas zu schlafen. Noch immer spürte ich deine Anwesenheit, ehe mein Kopf gehoben wurde und ich deine warmen Lippen auf den Meinen fühlte. Meine Wimpern strichen kurz über deine feuchten Wangen, ehe ich meine Augen entsetzt weitete – der General stand hinter dir, sein Grinsen war kalt und Blutrünstig, als er seine Waffe hob und auf deinen Rücken zielte – dort, wo das gebrochene Herz war. Hasste dieser Mann dich?

Ich sah, wie der Finger den Abzug betätigte, ehe ich dich mit einem Tritt in die Rippen beiseite beförderte und der Knall nur zu deutlich in meinen Ohren dröhnte. Die Augen des Russen weiteten sich. Er hatte sich verraten. Die Männer um ihn herum stoben alle aus ihren Unterkünften, die Waffe im Anschlag, ehe sie entsetzt auf das Schauspiel nieder sahen – Ivan, der sich auf die Knie richtete, seine Rippen hielt und mich mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte. Ich, der meinem Mörder ins Gesicht blickte und dem die Arme sofort festgehalten wurden.

Niemand hatte gewusst, dass der Krieg bereits gewonnen war. Nicht Ivan. Nicht ich. Nicht die Männer um uns herum. Nur der Mann, der mir eine Kugel ins Herz geschossen hatte.

Es war merkwürdig still um mich her, trotz des Trubels, der herrschte. Ich sah dich schreien, sah wie deine Hände mich von den Seilen befreiten, ehe ich deine warmen Arme um mich spürte. Und doch war alles so fern. So unwirklich.

Alles um mich her schien nur noch im Sekundentakt zu laufen. Du, der mich an sich zog und um mich flehte. Die Männer, die um uns herum standen und unfähig waren sich zu bewegen. Im Krieg hatte man viel gesehen und doch war das hier etwas anderes. Im Krieg... Fielen Feinde, aber keine Liebenden.

„Ivan..." Für einen Augenblick wurde ich mir meiner Stimme wieder gewahr, wurde mir bewusst, dass Tränen aus meinen Augenwinkeln liefen und sich mit dem Blut mischte, welches als einstiges Lebensquelle den Weg aus meinem Mund suchte.

Deine wunderschönen, Tränenverschwommenen Augen richteten sich auf mich und am Liebsten hätte ich sie dir fort geküsst. Doch die Kraft fehlte mir. Also sah ich an dir vorbei und bemerkte die Schönheit der Nacht. „Sieh..." Ich lächelte, spürte, wie mich etwas mit sich ziehen wollte – hinab in die Finsternis und an einen Ort, zu dem du mir nicht folgen können würdest.

Ich sah, wie du deinen Kopf zum Himmel drehtest und noch während du realisiertest, wie sehr dieser Moment jener Nacht ähnelte, in der du mir zuflüstertest, wie sehr dein Herz sich nach mir zerriss, schloss ich meine Augen und atmete tief aus, ließ mich mit ziehen und hauchte ein paar letzte, leise Worte, von denen ich sicher war, dass nur du sie hören konntest und die deine Seele heilen würden. 

ENDE


End file.
